


The Children of Elements - Magicians [Book 1]

by Namdongsaeng



Series: The Children of Elements [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, ChanBaek - Freeform, Depression, EXO Has Powers, KaiSoo - Freeform, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Some angst, TaoHun - Freeform, The Magicians inspired, This is more of a Baekhyun-centric tbh, laychen, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namdongsaeng/pseuds/Namdongsaeng
Summary: Byun Baekhyun always thought of life as dull, meaningless, and boring. He even put himself in a mental institution because of those thoughts.Then he found Lyxion University, a school of magic arts.And he is put on a quest to save the magicians from a beast of a land he thought was fictional.





	1. Reference

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Magicians, a Netflix Series I've been dying to create something based off of.
> 
>  
> 
> Probably won't be as violent, though.

EXO Roles + Looks (according to who they'd be in _The Magicians_ )

Ages will be toyed and switched.

 

Byun Baekhyun - Aged 22

Lyxion's hope against 'the beast' of a magic land that torments everyone there. He has severe depression, but has never threatened to hurt himself or others. He is best friends with Jongdae, and takes an exam to get into Lyxion with him. He's quite the loner, and does not socialize apart from his best friend, causing part of his depression and self-worthlessness.

(Quentin)

Specializes in Light magic.

 

 

Kim Minseok - Aged 24

He is a young patron of Lyxion, who somehow passed the entrance exam, even if he barely understood any of it. He becomes close with Lu Han quickly, even if they both seem bitchy and uncaring. He will later have a run-in with Jongdae, under slightly surprising conditions. He always seems to be on edge, and the Dean is suspicious of him.

(Kady)

Specializes in Ice magic.

 

 

Kim Jongdae - Aged 22

He's the best and only friend of Baekhyun. They grew up with fantasy together, but Jongdae has long put aside what his best friend still loves. He is in a relationship, and is quite the party-goer. He takes the entrance exam with Baekhyun, and would later have a run-in with Minseok that had him shocked at how easily he covered everything up. Before Lyxion, he was trying to get into a prestigious school in America.

(Julia)

Specializes in plasmatic (lightning) magic.

 

 

Han Lu (Lu Han) - Aged 24

He, like the others, had taken the entrance exam. After being accepted, he and Baekhyun become roommates. They certainly do not hit it off at first, but they do seem to form some type of friendship. Along with Baekhyun, he seems to hit it off with Minseok. Their similar bitchy mindsets, and Luhan's ability to read minds, leaves them slowly getting closer. He will later become an important role in Baekhyun's quest with the beast.

(Penny)

Specializes in Telekinetic magic.

 

 

 

Park Chanyeol - Aged 22

He's secluded, with a high IQ and abilities far beyond those of his peers. He comes from a long line of magicians, but doesn't respect his family at all. The Dean didn't offer him an exam, he had to sneak in just to get into Lyxion. But, there was only a certain reason he came to the University in the first place. And after seeing Baekhyun, and a certain marking, he believes the boy can help him on his quest to finding answers.

(Alice)

Specializes in Pyromancy.

 

 

Wu Yifan - Aged 26

He's a shady man, and he doesn't tie into Lyxion University. At least, not directly. Instead, he is part of a different magic group, a group of rejects who retain magic capability. They use this magic for evil, unlike what Lyxion students are taught to do. They believe they are the better magicians, and call themselves the 'Hedge Witches'. He will later have something to do with Jongdae, and also ties into a few students at the University.

(Pete)

Specializes in Flight and Weight magic.

 

 

Kim Joonmyun - Aged 25

Just like Yifan, he is a Hedge Witch. The highest ranked one, in fact. He is a former Lyxion student, who was kicked out for attempting battle magic on school grounds. He somehow retained his memories from that, and had started the clan afterward. He believes that Lyxion doesn't teach what it needs, it doesn't teach magicians how to fight. After luring in Jongdae, he plans to slowly take rein over the pathetic magic society.

(Marina)

Specializes in Hydrokinetic magic.

 

 

Oh Sehun - Aged 22

A year above Baekhyun, he is the man to welcome him before the exam. Sehun is openly homosexual, had come to Lyxion to run away from homophobic bullying back in Jungnang. He seems bitchy on the outside, but only Jongin understands why that is. Of course, he is best friends with the man. Sehun uses alcohol to cope with stress, and is often seen holding a flask of sorts, but his behavior is never affected. Later, he plays a crucial role in the 'fictional' world where the beast terrorizes residents.

(Elliot)

Specializes in Wind and Aero magic.

 

 

Huang Zitao - Aged 23

Forever stuck as a young man, Zitao is as old as the 1900s. He is a 'fictional' character of Baekhyun's fantasy books, and is the Dean's advisor. He poses as a student, watching over the group as he reports back to the Dean daily. He and Sehun are in a relationship, and he helps the man cope with issues. As of late, he has been using his abilities to turn back time if something goes wrong in their plan to stop the beast. It earned him a mystery identity in the fictional land, calling him the Tracker.

(Jane - The 'Watcherwoman')

Specializes in Time magic.

 

 

Kim Jongin - Aged 23

He's a spontaneous man, trying to grab the attention of many. He's clingy to Sehun, so people suspect he has a crush on his best friend. Truth is, he's just worried about his mental health. Jongin also seems a bit bitchy, as does his best friend. The duo have been together for years, and he is the only one to suspect Minseok as someone to not be trusted. He is diagnosed with paranoia, so people often ignore whenever he seems worried.

(Margo)

Specializes in Warp and Teleportation magic.

 

 

Do Kyungsoo - Aged 23

A Brilliant and owl-eyed boy, Kyungsoo had been in the third year class, who most of which went missing. He is only so high in class because of his brilliance, and he perhaps has the most natural power out of all his peers. He is usually at the library, and is first to pick up on any signs of the beast visiting, making him useful to the Dean. Jongin perhaps has eyes for the third year, but he is so walled off that he fails to notice when he is helping Chanyeol.

(N/A)

Specializes in Earth-bound magic.

 

 

Zhang Yixing - 24

He's the most talented healer, as well as a third-year student. Yixing is merciful, and peerless in terms of compassion and understanding. He is first to confront the Hedge Witches after they do something terrible, after Jongdae admits to it, and starts to try and reform them. His only trusted friend is Kyungsoo, and they are often together. He is sent out various times during his classes to the infirmary, where he ends up saving Luhan's life later.

(N/A)

Specializes in Medical-based magic.

 

 

 

**Note: these are just the styles that fit this AU better. They are not all from the same era. And, being inspired by The Magicians, I themed them slightly off characters. The ones with N/A are not based on characters.**

**Ships are stated in tags.**

**These chapters are probably going to be hella fucking long, matching 50-minute episodes of The Magicians. Some characters will be mentioned more than others, ie Baekhyun, but I will try to include them all as much as I can.**

 

First **chapter expected release: February 3rd-5th**


	2. Chapter 1 - Lyxion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally begins - and we get to see a glimpse of a certain someone's medical issues, relationships, and a certain place leaving two boys utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: If you rush an author to update, they'll update even slower.

A man was sitting on a pale bench in the midst of fall, humming and reading the newspaper. He wasn't really interested, it's just that he had to seem like he was. Pulling up the sleeve of his dress shirt, the man grunted. "It's past our meeting time." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. 14:22, they were supposed to be meeting at 14:15. What if he ended up not showing at all. How terrible would that be?  
A young man dropped something on his paper.

  
Looking up, the man grunted. "Took you long enough, Huang." He said, folding his paper over the item dropped in it. 'Huang' just rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Well, you try fighting off the beast so you can return to your rightful world, Dean." He retorted, face showing how aggravated he was. A young man, older than 'Huang', appeared behind them, sitting down.  
"For goodness sake, stop running off." The male mumbled, before joining in on the conversation.

  
"Dean, the beast is back. And the man is more persistent to kill all of us than usual." 'Huang' pressed, expression now shifting to that of a worried one. The man beside them piped up, a more concerned look on his face. "I don't know if I'll be able to heal them all this time around." He said, and the Dean sighed. "It's fine, Zhang. There will be no flaws this loop. Right, Huang?" Both boys nodded.

 

"Now, about our target, how is he doing?"

  
The boys made eye contact for a moment.

  
"Well, you see, sir.."

* * *

 

_Baekhyun was messing with a coin he'd found on the desk, rolling it over his fingers and waiting for the lady seated across from him to open her goddamn mouth. He'd requested to be freed. When he'd walked in, she had sat upright, but hadn't said anything. Maybe his glare was stopping her from saying anything. He didn't look happy. He was definitely not happy. His beautiful transparent ice blue eyes kept a firm hold, daring her to say something to him. His silver hair didn't help with his look, it made him seem like some magician from a series he loved to read._

  
_The lady cleared her throat, trying to etch away her nervous demeanor._

  
_"Byun Baekhyun, correct?" She asked, raising her brows. The silver-haired boy just nodded._

* * *

 

Baekhyun was sitting on the bean bag, letting people party around him. He didn't like social events much, but his roommate and best friend had hosted a party, making him forced to come to the event, as he had no place to stay if he chose to leave the dorm. Currently, there was a cup of god knows what in his hand, as his icy blue eyes scanned the room. There were so many pretty boys here, it was amazing.

  
Eyes stopping on a particularly pretty boy, with an amazing ass, he watched the boy sway his hips to the beat of the fast and suggestive music. Baekhyun was mesmerized by the sight. The boy's butt jiggled in such a heavenly way, and his movements were so fluid that if there wasn't alcohol in his hand, he'd doubt the boy was drunk at all.

  
The boy turned to face him. His cute face scrunched up, a look of interest but disgust on his features. Baekhyun took note of what he was wearing. Black ripped jeans, a unicorn tee shirt, and a pink bomber jacket. He looked dramatic. The boy turned, chin raised, before walking away into the crowd. He was cute, with a bitch personality.

* * *

 

_"And what makes you think you're ready to leave, Byun Baekhyun?" The woman asked, brows raised suspiciously at the blue-eyed boy. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, tempted to flick the coin at her head. She irritated him, really. She had all these rules for him, he couldn't even have things such as tape, or take pills without moderation. He was too much of a wimp to kill himself. Baekhyun was too much of a wimp to hurt anything, really. His icy blue hues glared at the woman, and he could see her awkwardly fidgeting in her seat._

  
_"You can't force me to stay here, ma'am."_

  
_"And why is that, Mr. Byun?"_

  
_"Simple. You can't keep me here if I haven't threatened to hurt myself or anyone else. Ever. You have no crucial evidence that supports suicide, so you can't hold me here in a mental hospital when I don't risk my own life like that. Or are you just feeding off of me because you know you get more money with the more patients you have? The more people you falsely accused of being insane and depressed."_

  
_"Mr. Byun, that's quite enough." She looked distressed. Baekhyun had obviously hit her weak spot. He knew he was right. His roommate, Sana, was falsely accused of having Multiple Personality Disorder, and put in there to cope with it. In reality, she had Bi-Polar Disorder, and was struggling with it. Baekhyun dearly wanted to help her, he really did. The black haired female was too sweet, she would die from being in such a horrible place as this mental hospital. They didn't even do their jobs._

  
_"When you checked yourself in, you said you felt like you had no belonging, and that life was so boring that a week felt like a second. You're trying to tell me there's not something wrong?"_

  
_"I never said there wasn't something wrong. Just give me my pills and let me leave. You can't keep me here, or it's a pretty penny of a lawsuit for all the wrongs you've done."_

* * *

 

Baekhyun was on his bed, reading his favorite fantasy collection. He loved the Uncommon World of Wonders book series, it was something he and Jongdae had grown close over. Of course, Jongdae was all about some school called Yale, located all the way in America. Why would he want to go there, anyway? Jongdae always said his heart would be forever in Seoul, and he would stay in South Korea for as long as possible.  
Looking up from his book when the bed sunk in, he hummed. His icy blue eyes met the soft brown hues of Jongdae. His curly blonde hair added to those brown hues made him beautiful. Hell, Baekhyun used to have a crush on Jongdae. But sadly, his friend had a boyfriend. It was depressing, really. Baekhyun's only friend ever was Jongdae, and he couldn't even be something more with someone he'd admired since the end of seventh grade.

  
"Why are you in here reading, Baek? We're having a party." He asked, giggling. He pulled the book from his friend, rolling his eyes at it. "Uncommon World of Wonders? I thought you were going to sell this?" He asked, looking back up at Baekhyun with a grin. The silver-haired boy scoffed, taking the book back and closing it. "I just wanted to read them one more time before I give them up. That can't be too bad, can it?" He asked, pouting. The taller male grinned, laying next to Baekhyun.

  
"You should go out and talk to that boy."

  
"What boy?"

 

"Unicorn shirt. He obviously likes fantasy like you do."

  
"That is not fantasy. That's a children's animal. Uncommon World of Wonders is much better. I mean, seriously, what if Exorium actually exists? What will we do then?" He finished with a question, making Jongdae roll his eyes. "Whatever. Keep thinking it, Byun. I still think you should talk to him."

  
Baekhyun opened his mouth to respond, but the door was opened, interrupting their conversation. Jongdae's boyfriend, Youngbae, had walked in. Baekhyun put on his fake smile, greeting him. "Am I interrupting something?" The male asked, brows raised. He laughed at his question, laying on them both. "Not really. Baekhyun's just cooping himself up in here like a nerd." Jongdae responded, chuckling. Youngbae rolled his eyes.

  
"What else would he be doing?"

* * *

 

Baekhyun was walking down the street. He had a black beanie covering most of his unnatural hair, and he kept his head down to keep his eyes away from everyone. Some people still turned to look at the boy's eyes, being as no one else held that color. It caused him to flinch away from those on the streets of Seoul more, holding onto the black bag slung over his shoulder.

  
Jongdae was trailing behind him, trying to grab his best friend's attention. "Baek? Why are you even going to the place?" He asked, walking beside his friend. Baekhyun looked up, smiling softly. "I needed some tips. He writes books, so I figured he could help me with literature. I am studying to become a novelist, after all." The boy explained, going at a faster pace which made Jongdae while and try to keep up.  
"Are you sure it's for writing purposes? Or is it about Exorium? Baek, you know that place isn't real, it won't ever be-"

  
"Shut up, Jongdae. We're here."

* * *

 

Stepping into the home, Baekhyun hummed. "Mister Kwon?" He asked, starting to walk further into the home. Jongdae followed, suddenly giddy. It brought back memories to be in the house that their favorite books took place in. The blonde ran up to a cubby hole, squealing. Baekhyun smiled, walking over to his best friend. "Brings back memories?" He asked softly, making the other nod happily. "A lot of them."  
Walking further into the house, Jongdae was far ahead of his silver-haired best friend. "Oi! Dae! Wait up!" He whined, quickening his pace to get closer to the taller male. After he'd fallen back in step, they continued to look for the man. Kwon Yunyeong, author of all the Uncommon World of Wonders series.

  
Walking into what seemed like a living room, Baekhyun gasped in horror. Jongdae followed after him, gagging and turning his blue-eyed friend away. He was already trembling, a result of a minor panic attack.  
What do you do when you find a dead man in their home?

  
Call the police, of course.

* * *

 

Sitting on a couch in the living room, Baekhyun hugged himself. His long black shirt created sweater paws, but it didn't prevent his bruising grip. He was still in shock from seeing Yunyeong like that, it was terrifying. It's not that he necessarily looked injured or hurt, it's just unsettling. Especially when there were just pitch black holes for eyes. Gagging at the mere thought, Baekhyun hugged Jongdae tightly.  
"Dae.. it's scary." He mumbled, clinging to the blonde. Jongdae's expression softened, taking off Baekhyun's beanie to caress his head. Holding the boy close, he hummed gently. "I know, Baek. It's okay, we found him, and they're going to find out how he died."

  
"Byun Baekhyun?" A young boy called out, and Baekhyun's head perked up. "Yes? That's me?" He asked, turning to face the young investigative. He had a folder of sorts in his hands. "This is addressed to you, from Mister Kwon. I assume he wished you to have it before his death. It was sitting on the table next to him." He explained, offering the orange folder to the silver-haired male. Baekhyun raised his brows, taking the package. "What?"

After a few days, Baekhyun was taking a stroll. It was the sixth book in a five book series, apparently. Opening the first page, the blue hues widened. "This says it was published in 1956." He mumbled, starting to read the text. He hadn't even checked who the author was, considering it most definitely had to be the same as the other five books. So, he just walked down the street, which had almost no one on it, and got involved in a good book.

  
A sudden gust of wind had the boy shivering.

  
A piece of the papers flew out of his hand, and through an open gate. Gasping, Baekhyun hastily followed. He kept reaching for the page, but it kept flying out of reach. Grunting, he sped up to follow and just continue reading. But, the wind didn't seem to be on his side. It only blew harsher, it seemed, making the page continue to slip out of his reach. Slipping through the bars of a gate, Baekhyun followed without a second thought.

  
Looking around at his new surroundings, the silver-haired boy gasped. This was completely different from the cold, dark area he had just been in. This place radiated with light and life, flowers blooming everywhere. The grass was a lovely green, like a surreal painting. Baekhyun found himself gaping at the beautiful scenery. Though, it wasn't just scenery he was currently in awe at.

  
There was a large, elegant school up ahead. Baekhyun took careful steps, his black boots contrasting so much with the bright scene around him. How had he gotten here? This was all so confusing. "I don't remember ever coming across a place like this on my walks." He mumbled, looking around more. He saw one or two girls giggle at him, before ducking into the trees. Literally ducking away, though.  
This had to be some dream.

  
Seeing a man perched upon a pillar by the entrance to the school, he speed-walked to the male. "Um, excuse me?" His voice was small and weak, a result of being the shy boy he was. He didn't socialize much, other than Jongdae and Taeyang. Well, Taeyang didn't really count, considering he didn't very much like the male. He sort of just put himself in conversations with him and Jongdae.  
The male looked down, cigarette in his mouth.

  
Taking it out, he rolled his eyes without much excitement. "You're late." He stated, eyes in an uninterested expression. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "For what?" He asked gently, holding onto his arm tightly. The man's resting bitch face shifted a bit, and a smirk played on his lips.

  
"The exam."

* * *

 

Jongdae sighed, rubbing his temples. Taeyang had held him up for a meeting with a representative for his college, and now he was about to be late. "I swear, if I'm too late I'm going to fucking murder you, Dong Youngbae." He mumbled to himself, speed-walking to the building they were meeting at. It was a three-story restaurant, an Italian one. Hell, Jongdae didn't even know they had Italian restaurants in his city. Well, you do learn something new every day.

  
He was trying to get into the American college. It was Yale, a prestigious school where he could study whatever he'd like to study. He'd be leaving behind Baekhyun and Youngbae, sure, but it was well worth the education. He'd heard so much about the opportunities in the United States. And better yet, Jongdae could avoid military enlistment if he left for a new country. Not that he minded being in the military, really.  
Walking into the building, he went straight to the elevator. Surprisingly, no one else got in with him. That's odd, it wasn't as packed as it usually is. Though, that made it easier to converse. it was hard to have a conversation when you had to shout over others.

  
Pressing the third-floor button, he hummed and waited. After rocking on his feet for a bit, and opening his closed eyes, he raised his brows in confusion when the doors opened. This was definitely not the restaurant he was just in. The floors were made of marble, and the walls looking sort of like quartz. It was elegant, beautiful. Was Jongdae dreaming? He was sure he was.  
Taking a few steps out, he held his bag close to him. He was still wary of where he was, no matter how breath-taking. After walking down a hallway, he turned and saw a line of rope. A sign was before him, and Jongdae bent down to read it.

  
"Entrance testing this way?"

  
Following the ropes, Jongdae grinned. Whatever this was, it had to be good.


End file.
